Kisses
by YamiRisa
Summary: Three kisses Dean gave to the angel he wasn't in love with. . . one he got back. Dean/Castiel - Slash.


**Title: **Kisses**  
>Author: <strong>AgentPufferfish**  
>Fandom: <strong>Supernatural**  
>Pairing:<strong> Dean/Castiel**  
>Rating: <strong>T-rated**  
>Summary: <strong>Three kisses Dean gave to the angel he wasn't in love with... one he got back. Dean/Castiel - Slash.**  
>Beta: <strong>NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own SPN and I never will..

* * *

><p>He wasn't in love with Castiel. Those was the words he kept telling himself every time he saw or thought about the angel with those mesmerizing, blue eyes. If he dreamt about the angel he would just tell himself that he wasn't able to control who and what he dreamt of when he woke up.<p>

It was that simple, really.

There just was this one problem; every time he was alone with the angel and Sam gone for the time being, he could feel the heavy, lustful gaze on his face or the back of his throat. Dean would try to look away. Everywhere but the angel he didn't love.

The problem was that when he, by mistake, met with the angel's beautiful eyes, or when he just finally gave up ignoring him and looked at him, he would go into some kind of trance. In his thoughts he believed it was Castiel working his angel mojo on him, but his stupid, human heart told him otherwise.

It was in those times, caught in the beautiful, blue gaze of the angel he didn't love, that he would lose control over his body and walk right up toward the angel. With a gentle touch, an unusual touch for Dean to use, he grabbed Castiel's chin and kissed the angel's temple with his hot, dry lips. Not a single protest from the angel. The only thing that happened from Castiel was that he leaned closer against the hunter.

That was their first kiss ever shared between them, and Dean kept telling himself it was the last.

–

It was Dean himself who had insisted he couldn't let Castiel die a virgin and therefore he'd taken the very much virgin angel to a brothel, or what Castiel called "the den of iniquity." And because he wasn't in love with the angel he let him be taken away by the very cute and sexy Chastity.

As soon as he'd given the money to the awkward angel and Castiel had left with Chastity, as she called herself, he immediately felt something he never had felt before in his life. Well, he was sure he hadn't felt it before, and he didn't want to believe he was feeling it right now.

Jealousy.

So when he heard Chastity scream from the back rooms he'd run almost faster than ever before to find his angel – the one he wasn't in love with. He had been feeling almost happy and excited that Castiel had screwed up his 'fun-time' with the hooker, Dean laughed all the way out from the brothel.

With noticing it himself, he'd thrown his arm over Castiel shoulders, chuckling as they came outside and stopped so he could get his breath back to normal. As he bend down a bit, hands on his knees as he tried to breath again, he could see out of the corner of his green eyes Castiel matching his movements and bend down like Dean, looking at him with confused eyes.

When he had caught his own breath again, straightened up and watched Castiel do the same they shared a look and Dean felt himself caught in Castiel's angel mojo. For a moment he bit down his lip, starting to hate himself because he couldn't control his own body and feelings, and Castiel for using his angel mojo on him.

Dean grabbed the blue tie around Castiel's neck and pulled the angel as close as possible. For a second or two they kept looking into each other's eyes and then Dean leant down and pressed his lips against those beautiful, pink lips of Castiel's.

Their first kiss true kiss.

He could feel the angel's hands grab his beloved leather jacket, holding a firm and tight grab on it as he kissed the hunter back. Dean's free hand grabbed the angel's trench coat tight and with a strong hand he pulled the angel even more closer if that was possible.

He liked the feeling of Castiel's lips on his dry ones. They were soft, gentle and warm. They were just perfect for Dean's liking.

It felt good.

Suddenly he opened his eyes again, finally out of the trance. He figured that Castiel had probably been distracted by the kiss to use his angel mojo on him. He cleared his throat, looked away and took a step back. He turned around and acted as if the kiss between them never happened.

Walking back to the Impala he only thought of those lips on his own, and the fact that they had a mission to complete.

Castiel didn't question him about the kiss.

–

He didn't know what happened or when it started. All he knew was that he suddenly felt Castiel moving naked beneath him, moaning his name hungrily and needy as Dean kept thrusting his rock hard length into the angel's tight hole.

It felt better than nothing he'd ever tried before. Being this near his angel, feeling the hot skin against his own naked body. The feeling of Castiel's vessel's stubble against his own cheeks felt amazing, something Dean never thought he would enjoy. He knew he loved the soft feeling of women and their womanly parts, it was just that Castiel was a special case, but he wasn't in love with the angel.

"D-Dean." He heard his name escaping from between those pink lips he'd come to love since their first kiss. They hadn't kissed since then, but Dean had still fantasized about them, dreamt about them.

He could feel Castiel pulling at the necklace around his neck, the one he'd gotten from Sam as a Christmas gift. He felt a warm hand on the mark on his shoulders, the touch felt heavenly and pleasure able. When Anna had touched him there doing their time in the car the touch of her hand on the mark hadn't felt that great, but with Castiel it felt overwhelming. He figured it was probably because Castiel was the one who had given him the mark in the first place.

When he felt Castiel's body suddenly trembling beneath him and a loud cry escaping the blue eyed angel, Dean leant down and pressed his lips against the sweaty forehead.

"Cass," he murmured softly.

He wasn't in love.

–

Once again he had ended up in the hospital completely smashed with broken bones, bleeding wounds and a black eye. Sam hadn't been hurt as much as Dean had, so when he was allowed to get out of his hospital bed he'd called Castiel, but since the angel wasn't so angelic anymore, he could heal neither Dean or Sam.

Sam had gone home to Bobby when the nurse told him that the visiting hours were over. Castiel had left with him.

After Dean had been given some medication for the pain, he fell quietly asleep.

He was caught between reality and his dreams when he suddenly heard the known sound of wings and a familiar presence near him. Right away he knew that it was his angel Castiel.  
>He tried to wake himself completely, tried to open his eyes, but failed as it felt like they were glued together. He stopped everything he was doing when he felt a hand on top of his, grabbing his rough hand softly. Suddenly a familiar pair of soft and warm lips were pressed against his sweaty forehead.<p>

"Stay asleep." he heard his angel, or should he say ex-angel, whisper softly before he heard the sound of someone sitting down on the chair beside his hospital bed. "You need it. I will watch over you, Dean."

The presence of Castiel made him calm and comfortable.

* * *

><p>Review...<p>


End file.
